


Sentinel Over the Golden Bough

by thesoleil



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Aftermath of Violence, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Tim Drake, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Jason Todd, BAMF Tim Drake, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Brotherly Love, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, Gun Violence, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd is Damian Wayne's Parent, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Minor Character Death, No sexual assault, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse, POV Jason Todd, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Passing Mention of Suicidal Thoughts, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Tim Drake is Red Robin, brief mention of human trafficking, fear of sexual assault
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoleil/pseuds/thesoleil
Summary: 杰森戴上紅色頭罩，切換到蝙蝠通訊頻道。他在很久以前就駭進去了，或者他們還沒人發現，或者布魯斯·韋恩決定允許杰森監視他們。取決於硬幣的正反兩面。通訊頻道上每個人爭相開口互相詢問，瘋狂地尋找羅賓的下落。
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Dick Grayson, Jason Todd & Tim Drake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Sentinel Over the Golden Bough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/pseuds/Ellegrine). Log in to view. 



杰森·托德將最後一口辣熱狗塞進嘴裡，舔掉拇指上溢出的醬汁，然後伸展了肩膀。他今晚的休息時間遠超尋常。對於發生在哥譚的犯罪來說，這是一個異常緩慢的夜晚。像這樣的夜晚通常意味著某些人在策劃著非常可怕的陰謀。

只要不是小丑打算從阿卡姆脫逃並大肆破壞，無論小罪犯們打算做什麼，杰森都可以搞定。

“回去上班。”他喃喃自語，站起身。

九月的夜晚很冷。天空早些時候就預示著要下雨，但杰森聞不到雨水的氣味——城市的污染阻隔了它，甚至身在二十層樓高都聞不到。 

當他聽見奈何島裡傳來的刺耳聲音時，他正伸手要去拿他的頭罩：一連串低俗的詛咒和一隻嗥叫的貓，還有疑似垃圾桶蓋猛撞到下方磚牆的聲音。

“你是什麼意思，他跑了？”

杰森俯瞰著建築物的邊緣。這是三人團夥——等等，一人轉身面向閃爍的路燈，走出通往小巷的門——四個人，他不認識他們。無論這些人是誰，無論他們把誰扣為人質，他們之前都從來沒涉足過他的地盤。不然他早就發現了。

“我們已經找了一個多小時，頭兒。沒看見他。

“你們怎麼會失去他的下落？他聞起來像間麵包店！” 首領大吼，然後反手用手指虎猛擊了下屬。

下屬慘叫了一聲，癱倒在人行道上，鮮血從他破損的嘴唇上迸濺出來。

一間麵包店？ 

杰森氣得發抖。這些人渣竟敢在他的地盤上綁架並販運Omega？好吧，這種事不常發生在他的領地；街頭的孩子會告訴他的。他不允許這種破事在小巷裡出現，每個人都知道的。這意味著其中一隻蝙蝠在夜巡中錯過了這件事，現在它已經蔓延開來並變成了杰森的麻煩。

在這世上，杰森最憎恨的東西莫過於販賣在Omega和幼崽的人。

甚至連小丑都比不上。

儘管他多麼討厭物理上的疼痛，杰森更無法忍受看到無辜之人受苦。如果要在自己遭受痛苦或是眼睜睜看著或讓無辜者遭受痛苦之間做出選擇，那麼他每一回都會挺身而出。 

杰森已經遭受過酷刑並死去過一次了。有什麼能比這更糟的呢？

沮喪–憤怒的氣味從老闆那兒洶湧而出，杰森在二十層樓高就聞得到。氣味太濃厚了，他幾乎能嚐到它的味道。

“如果你沒能把羅賓帶給我，”老闆啐了一口，從他肩膀的槍套上拉出一把格洛克，抵在倒地之人的額頭上，“太陽升起之前我就會宰了你。他是我們的飯票，小夥子。你以為我們通過綁架和販賣處於熱潮期的普通Omega就已經算賺得很多了嗎？想像一下，我們能在神奇小子身上獲得多少！”

Omega。羅賓。熱潮。 

杰森甚至都不記得他什麼時候拔出槍的，然而現在下面的水泥地上濺出了四人份的腦漿。 _銅–鮮血–腦漿–血肉組織_ 混和的味道很刺鼻，淹沒了垃圾的惡臭。

今晚的夜巡，在某個時候，他的幼崽分化成了Omega。

在那些惡魔在哥譚悄悄跟蹤著他的幼崽的時候，杰森正坐在屋頂上吃著辣熱狗，向自己抱怨今晚有多麼 _無聊_ 。如果有任何不可挽回的事情發生在達米安·奧·古身上，杰森將永遠不會原諒自己。 

杰森戴上紅色頭罩，切換到蝙蝠通訊頻道。他在很久以前就駭進去了，或者他們還沒人發現，或者布魯斯·韋恩決定允許杰森監視他們。取決於硬幣的正反兩面。

通訊頻道上每個人爭相開口互相詢問，瘋狂地尋找羅賓的下落。 

“ _羅賓，彙報！_ ” 蝙蝠俠從齒縫裡迸出話來。

沒有回應。如果達米安真的分化為Omega，那絕不能發生。對他們任何一個來說都不能接受。

“O，查一下——”

“目前為止，交通攝像頭什麼都沒拍到，”芭芭拉·戈登在迪克·格雷森甚至還沒問完之前就打斷了他的話。

“繼續找！我在他的巡邏路線中途。沒有任何他留下的痕跡。”

他的幼崽錯過了多少次呼叫才能讓迪克的語調遊走於發狂邊緣？毫無疑問，現在展現出兇狠保護慾的人不是夜翼。而是全然的迪克·格雷森。

“ _Little Prince，_ ”杰森用聯盟用語說道，忽略了倏然降臨於所有通訊頻道的的沉默，他盡可能多的將Omega命令的力量壓入每一個字，“ _告訴我你在哪裡。_ ”

沉默了大約兩秒鐘，然後杰森的肩膀頹然垮下，當達米安的聲音傳進頻道時，他全身都在顫抖。

“母親？”

迪克猛吸了一大口氣，即使他們的技術能夠過濾掉類似的聲音從而使言語傳輸更加清晰，這聲音還是快到通訊頻道上都能聽見。 

“ _蝙蝠寶寶，在哪——？_ ”

“ _告訴我你的位置，Little Prince，_ ”杰森命令道，他全身的重量都集中在腳底，這樣他就可以朝任何必要的方向彈跳。

“ 鮑里街，在最靠近皇冠角西南角的屋頂上。”

達米安不必說完杰森就能理解。他的幼崽分化成Omega並本能地直奔杰森尋求庇護。該死。這意味著他的幼崽在熱潮期穿過了皇冠角。這意味著他的幼崽正在鮑里街的某處經歷分化的熱潮期。

事態可能急轉直下。

杰森衝過自己所在的屋頂並朝下一個屋頂猛撲過去，落地時滾作一團。當他穩住的時候，他的衝力使他馬上重新直起身來。

“殺死所有靠近你的人，” 杰森跳下屋頂準備進入下一處時說道。

“你怎能這麼說？”迪克質問。“羅賓不再做這種事了！”

“我們不殺人！”蝙蝠俠說道，他的意志堅定不移。

杰森咬緊牙關時臼齒疼痛不已。蝙蝠們根本沒搞清楚現在在發生些什麼。他們聽見犯罪分子如何討論羅賓的可能性微乎其微。他們沒有他所掌握的信息；即使明白這一點，杰森還是想把他們撕成碎片，竟敢建議達米安不可以出手保護自己免受……Alpha的傷害。

杰森拼命地試圖不設想最壞的情況。 

如果他的幼崽被襲擊，蝙蝠們會明白為什麼拉斯·奧·古說杰森沐浴在鮮紅時是無與倫比的美麗。他將創造一個前所未見的浴血哥譚，連杰森回歸接管地下室界並逼著布魯斯殺死小丑的時期都望其項背。

杰森說：“做為你族群的Omega首領，”他的聲音充盈著Omega命令的力量，如此龐大到他可以感覺到全身的骨頭都因此顫動。“Little Prince，我命令你殺死距離你十英尺以內的任何人，直到我到達為止。 _確認。_ ”

通訊頻道上一片緘默。

“收到，母親。”

杰森射出鉤抓槍並盪至盡可能遠的地方，然後釋放並再次射擊。他現在比平時更加魯莽，但在這樣的夜晚，他願意冒險成為人行道薄煎餅，如果這意味著他能更快地到達幼崽所在之處的話。達米安與那種最糟糕的罪犯——目前尚未被監禁的那種——太過接近，他根本無法忍受。

Omega平時聞起來就很誘人。在熱潮期？眾所周知，自我控制能力差或缺乏道德的Alpha很容易完全失去理智。 

一名Omega，同時擁有達米安無可挑剔的血統和繁殖力？

杰森恐懼不已，他的熱潮極可能影響到每一個非血緣關係的Alpha。

“三分鐘到，”提莫西·德雷克，紅羅賓，在通訊頻道上說道。

杰森把他的鉤抓槍釋放到上限。提姆現在應該還飄在外太空。很顯然他早就回來了。而且如果他離達米安如此靠近，就意味著當達米安直奔杰森所在的時候，提姆已經以他的超凡嗅覺像獵犬一樣追踪羅賓過整個哥譚。

“二十三分鐘到，”蝙蝠俠咆哮道。

“十一分鐘到，”迪克說，聲音混雜著風聲，這意味著他以非常危險的速度前進。也許和杰森一樣快。

提莫西·德雷克絕對擁有著Alpha所應具備的一切美德，而任何Alpha根本不應具有的一切他一樣不沾。他有耐心，善於計劃，才華橫溢又誠實，他的自制力在所有層面上都值得讚賞。即使當杰森厭惡提姆取代他——無論是在族群中的位置還是作為羅賓——甚至在杰森備受池水導致的瘋狂折磨之時，他也從未質疑過提姆的道德堅毅度。

但——

達米安是杰森的幼崽。他唯一的幼崽。 

如果達米安處於被理所當然地壓制和…侵犯的危險，他將把劍對準自己，割開自己的喉嚨。

杰森選擇再次全然信任Alpha。這是他多年來所做的最嚇人的事情，但是……他怎麼能不這麼決定呢？那可是提莫西·德雷克啊。 

他的聲音聽起來像一陣惡毒的低鳴，他說著：“我賭上了我全部的信任，小紅。”

“我不會讓你失望的，”提姆堅定地回答。

杰森在進行下一個飛躍動作時差一點就要被建築物的側面劃傷。他離幼崽越近，就越加恐慌。他在哥譚的貧民窟長大。他清楚明白鮑里街和皇冠角和地獄是多麼相像。達米安待在原地的時間越長，他的氣味就會傳播越廣。世界上沒有一種阻隔氣味的抑制貼——甚至他們自己也沒有——可以壓制住Omega熱潮期的氣味。但是，不管達米安是如何從杰森在巷子裡殺死的團夥手裡逃脫，他們現在已經失敗了。

還剩下兩分鐘路程。感覺就像永恆。

“紅羅賓到了。”達米安說：“他按照您的命令待在十英尺外，母親。”

自從他在巷子裡爆掉那些雜種的頭以來，杰森第一次覺得自己恢復了呼吸的能力。

“蝙蝠寶寶！你還好嗎？發生了什麼？”迪克問。

“羅賓，彙報！”蝙蝠俠低吼，仍然處在超級英雄模式。

達米安沒有回答，杰森對此至少不會感到驚訝。他們離開了刺客聯盟，但是聯盟的規矩和教義始終伴隨著他們。

“死了多少？”杰森問。

“兩個，”達米安回答。“其餘的人在紅羅賓到達時逃跑了。”

迪克在通訊頻道上發出了受傷的哀鳴，但並沒有因此而譴責達米安；他仍然不知道發生了什麼。畢竟這些年來達米安不再殺人，迪克必須知道達米安只會在充分的理由下再次動手。 

蝙蝠俠沉默，其中隱忍的痛苦震耳欲聾。

甚至遠在三個街區之外，他的頭罩上的過濾器也沒能減輕 _血–銅–內臟_ 氣味對杰森嗅覺的重擊。不用說，達米安在捍衛自己的同時顯然將一些Alpha開膛剖腹了。

杰森跌落在距離達米安僅幾英尺的屋頂上。他的槍管迎上達米安的揮動的劍尖；火花四濺。片刻之後，達米安衝進杰森的雙臂，狠狠地將自己鎖在他懷裡，劍落在了屋頂上。他扯下了頭罩和阻隔氣味的貼片，任其掉落在屋頂上，沒有任何阻礙的讓達米安捕捉氣味。

他的幼崽可能僅僅十六歲便能熟練使用武器，但這並不代表他不會感到恐懼。不意味著達米安不會像其他人一樣需要安全感。自塔莉亞·奧·古帶著杰森與刺客聯盟一起生活以來，達米安就一直是杰森的幼崽，而杰森一直是他的安全之地——他是第一個愛著他的人。

杰森有一瞬間心碎欲裂，因為他沒有早點來保護他的幼崽。

“母親！我——”達米安的聲音破裂了。“對於未能及時到達您身邊，我深表歉意。”

“我的小王子，你保護了自己。我再也不能要求更多了。”杰森說，然後輕吻達米安的額頭。 

他用鼻尖輕觸他的幼崽，給他留下氣味，然後深吸一口氣。謝天謝地，他的幼崽身上沒有陌生Alpha的氣味。所以，儘管Alpha肯定靠得很近——四散的屍體可證明——但實際上Alpha都沒有真的 _碰_ 了Damian。

但——

小巷裡的首領錯了。 

達米安聞起來不像麵包店。他的熱潮期的氣味甚至使最優秀的法式烘焙坊都無地自容。

一路飛盪過城市將會留下足跡，很容易被人跟上。那是不可接受的。看來他們必須等待蝙蝠俠和蝙蝠車，它們的空氣過濾器可以完全消除氣味。但是直到他抵達之前，杰森都沒有把達米安帶到地面上。即使他們三個身手矯健——算成四個；迪克喊著“蝙蝠寶寶！”然後摔在屋頂上。-他們有可能被繳械並被槍殺。

杰森不會為了幼崽的安全冒險。

尤其是當他知道失敗的話將會落得怎樣的下場。

“對不起，母親。我沒有查明自己的變化——”

“現在不談這個，Little Prince。你不可能預先知道你今晚會分化，”杰森說，將這樣的想法扼殺在萌芽狀態。 

他絕對不會容忍讓達米安認為這是自己的錯。沒有人可以控制他們分化的時間或方式：甚至連在聯盟底下經受密集訓練以了解和控制其身體的人都不能。

“如果我知道，就不會加入夜巡——”

杰森更用力地擁抱達米安，將下巴墊在幼崽的頭上，以年輕幼崽從未碰見過的方式留下他的氣味，發出呼嚕聲。達米安嘆息， _安全–珍惜–滿足_ 的味道與他的清香相融合。

“我知道，Pup。我知道。”

他向天空看了一眼，希望能下雨。這會有助於洗去達米安身上蕩漾著的香氣。這是他們在當前情況下可以拼命使用的優勢，他們的位置很危險。杰森無法知道有誰捕捉了他的幼崽的氣味，並且正以邪惡的意圖在獵捕他。 

如果迪克的到來表明了什麼，那就是蝙蝠俠離這還有十二分鐘的路程。在鮑爾街保護一個聞起來跟達米安一樣的Omega，這段時間幾乎被拉長至永恆。

迪克穿過屋頂朝他們走來，似乎毫不在乎地上的屍體。蒂姆跟隨在他左側，他的多米諾面具向各個方向折射出光。他可能正在計算進攻和防守的角度，他的天才大腦在不斷飛速旋轉，旋轉，旋轉以保護他的族群成員安全無虞。杰森可能還沒有公開說過，但是蒂姆足夠聰明，意識到杰森在去年就選擇了他作為族群的哨兵。

當提姆和泰坦待在舊金山的時候，杰森曾在提姆的巢穴裡度過熱潮期，他知道自己在那裡會很安全。杰森甚至不必闖進去。他剛碰到把手，門就自然地打開了，每當杰森即將把食物庫存消耗完的時候，雜貨店快遞都會安靜地擺在門前。

提姆是那種——即使在數千英里之外——也會為他的族群成員打點好一切的Alpha。

杰森知道，那很大部分是他在作為迪克·格雷森的幼崽時發展出的本能。

迪克在一步之遙停下，渾身顫抖著，散發出源源不斷的 _膽敢–傷害–他們–我將–摧毀–你_ 的訊息。這味道濃的發膩，意味著他已經持續處於這樣的狀態至少超過了一個小時。他因保護而燃起的憤怒幾乎讓野性燒熔了理智。即使杰森被刺激得頸後毛髮直立，這仍然安撫了杰森。

“ _小翅膀，_ ”那是低鳴著，流露出求懇意味的命令。

杰森急促地點了點頭，表示同意，迪克緊緊地擁抱著他們兩個，用力到讓他感到疼痛。 

“蝙蝠寶寶，為什麼我們叫你的時候不回答？你不相信你的——？”迪克的聲音完全破碎了。他的手臂像鐵鉗一樣夾緊他們，肩膀起伏著。

“ N，羅賓是聯盟具有皇族血統的Omega。未經族群裡Omega首領的明確許可，出於個人安全原因，他不允許透露自己的位置。”提姆說道，他轉過身去，注視著屋頂上的門。他旋轉著手中的長棍，一如他擔任韋恩企業CEO時轉筆的樣子。

“你怎麼知道的？”迪克問。“我從未聽說過——”

“N，我在B失蹤的時候學到了很多東西。拉斯很積極想說服我成為他的繼任者，當然不吝解說他的一些個人研究，”提姆心不在焉地回答，目光倏地左移，一枚鉤子飛上屋頂。提姆揮動長棍將鉤子甩了下去，所有人都聽見了外頭傳來的尖叫聲，然後聲音戛然而止，對此提姆無動於衷。

“小紅！”

“ Tt。說真的，我認為母親對哨兵的選擇並不倉促。”

杰森看見提姆由於這番恭維而挺直了肩背。他自豪地站直身子，杰森很欣賞他身上散發出來的敏銳和攻擊性。 

“你任命提——小紅，作為族群的 _哨兵_ ？” 迪克非常震驚地問道。

杰森討厭迪克的語氣，提姆全身繃緊，彷彿他以為杰森在質疑的聲音出現就會撤銷他的職位。這與事實相差甚多。 

“哨兵”不像其餘的頭銜；它是榮譽稱號。 

每個幼崽都是“pup”，而“Alpha首領”是創建族群的Alpha的默認頭銜，“副手”代表著Alpha首領選定的得力助手。甚至“Omega首領”也是族群中最年長的Omega的默認頭銜。

然而，“哨兵”是Omega首領授予其最受信任的Alpha的名號——由Omega首領任命，負責監視及保護族群中所有的Omega，特別是在熱潮期間。

“我割開過他的喉嚨，用刀刺進了他的胸膛。我的幼崽奪走了他的位置，並多次企圖殺死他，”杰森直言不諱地解釋，“而他從未報復。” 

“我——”

“我遭受酷刑並被折磨至死的時候，你和B都沒有及時趕到我身邊，”杰森打斷道。

迪克突然鬆開了他們，臉色發白，蹣跚地退後一步， _恐懼-後悔_ 的氣味在空氣裡蔓延開來。“我——”

“我知道你那時不在地球上，夜翼。我不怪你，我從來沒有，”杰森在迪克開始陷入錯誤的內疚之前繼續說道。 

迪克總是傾向將責任歸咎於自已，即使發生的事情並不是他的錯。杰森需要解釋，但他不想在澄清過程中對他造成不必要的傷害。 

“我原諒你們了。很久以前我就原諒了你，夜翼。”杰森透過多米諾面具與迪克目光相接，陳述著，“但我永遠不會 _忘記_ 。”

“紅羅賓向母親證明了他的道德。”達米安堅定地說。“母親是族群的Omega首領，他的話是法律。紅羅賓會是哨兵。”

蝙蝠車在幾個街區之外隆隆咆哮。 

杰森拎起他的頭罩和阻擋氣味的貼劑，扔給達米安他的劍，然後走到最接近蝙蝠俠停放地點的建築物邊緣。這將是最快，最安全的解決方法。沒有人知道有什麼人正潛伏在建築物和樓梯間中，企圖在近距離內，在空間狹小難以施展的情況下襲擊他們。

“他再不快點，我就準備打電話叫超人捎我們一程了。”杰森喃喃道。

蝙蝠俠可能討厭特異人類或其他超級英雄進入哥譚，但是當杰森的幼崽在安全方面有疑慮的時候，這就變成他最不在乎的事情了。不經Alpha首領許可就邀請外人進入族群領地，為此吃一頓教訓是值得的。杰森甚至根本不會猶豫去做。

蝙蝠車一個急煞並打開了車門。他們沒浪費時間去爭論誰該坐哪，所有人都努力地把自己塞進座位。由於他們幾乎已經發育完全，車裡的空間都被擠得滿滿的。

達米安最終坐在杰森的大腿上，在蝙蝠俠啟程的時候就睡著了，蝙蝠車以幾乎不顧一切的速度行駛著，帶他們遠離哥譚最糟糕的地方。

“他有沒有——？” 布魯斯·韋恩問，聲音顫抖。這是布魯斯，不是蝙蝠俠——作為父親，而不是超級英雄——開口詢問，滿腦子都是各種光怪陸離的可怕畫面。

“沒有人能動他一根頭髮，B，”杰森向他保證。 

即使他和布魯斯在其他方面意見分歧，在保護達米安這件事上，他們向來抱持著同樣的想法。

布魯斯的聲音平穩下來，當他開口的時候語氣夾雜著一絲試探:“Jaylad，你想在哪裡下車？

杰森屈服於不可避免的，最終會發生的事情，無論這些年來他有多少次向自己否認了事實。

他親吻達米安的頭髮，小聲說：“莊園。”

三個Alpha全都轉身看他，速度快到如果他們因此扭傷了脖頸，他也不會感到驚訝。還好布魯斯本能地按下自動駕駛功能，讓他們免於可怕的車禍。

杰森只有在任務策畫、交換信息，以及偶爾由於沒辦法自己處理的傷勢而尋求幫助的時候才會回到蝙蝠洞。然而自從他回到哥譚以來，他就一直沒有真正地回過韋恩莊園。

儘管組成成員完全相同，蝙蝠族群還是和韋恩族群不一樣。直到今晚為止，Jason還沒有準備好再次成為韋恩族群的一員；他不想測試自己的運氣。

迪克沒有伸手去拿溶劑就直接撕開了他的多米諾面具，眼睛和鼻子的皮膚發紅腫脹。“小翅膀……你要回家了？” 

疼痛–希望的味道淹沒了蝙蝠車，杰森被濃厚的氣味包裹著，幾乎不能呼吸。

杰森閉上了眼睛，無法忍受腦海裡迪克眼中燃燒已久的希望變為絕望的景象。

“差不多是這意思，”杰森說道，好像沒什麼大不了的。

布魯斯在駕駛座上發出嘶啞的抽泣。即使那只是一聲帶著水聲的喘息，但杰森知道，這件事的困難程度相當於讓一個普通的人睜大眼睛數小時。

這些年來，他……他並沒有意識到 _這_ 對布魯斯意義重大， _他_ 對布魯斯意義非凡。

但是，當杰森摟緊達米安的時候，他發現他開始明白，沒有及時趕到幼崽身邊以保護他們免受傷害是多麼痛苦的事情。因為如果杰森沒有及時趕到，如果達米安直到杰森到來之前都無法進行自我防衛，如果達米安把劍對準了自己……那杰森永遠不會原諒自己。

“我對迪克說的話是認真的，B。我原諒 _你們_ 了。”

他又聽見了那短暫又微弱的啜泣聲。

杰森的腎上腺素再也堅持不住，他的頭靠在提姆的肩膀上。他開始感覺自己在城市中瘋狂奔跑造成的所有痛苦和創傷，下週他會像狄更斯小說裡的人物一樣痛得要命。 

自他復生以來，除了被下藥的時候，他從不曾在他們身邊睡著過。但是提姆站在身邊，全副武裝，蓄勢待發。杰森被裹在提姆充滿保護的氣味裡，知道他很安全。他可以相信周圍的環境並入睡。

族群的哨兵處於警戒狀態。

“提姆，”布魯斯小聲說，聲音如此柔和，杰森遊蕩在夢神領域的邊緣搖搖欲墜，幾乎漏聽了他的話音，“如果他們發生任何事情……我不會……我將……”

提姆毫不動搖的回應是杰森睡著前聽到的最後一句話。

“任何人想要傷害我們的Omega，都先得跨過我的屍體。”


End file.
